


Being With You Hurts

by Avan522



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, F/F, Harassment, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Sad with a Happy Ending, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avan522/pseuds/Avan522
Summary: Waverly helps Nicole with a battle of depression she almost loses when she tries to do something stupid.-Nicole Haught has never had an easy life, especially since she’s seventeen years old and supports herself because her neglective parents refuse to do it. She been bullied and ostracized since elementary when her ex best friend Champ Hardy told everyone she was questioning her sexuality no one has ever cared about her or loved her except for Wynonna Earp her only friend but when the oldest Earp left town with no warning Nicole was left alone again she was left with her thoughts and can't seem to escape them no matter how hard she tries she’s depressed and suicidal once Wynonna left so did her only family member.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Being With You Hurts

Nicole Haught has never had an easy life, especially since she’s seventeen years old and supports herself because her neglective parents refuse to do it. She has been bullied and ostracized since elementary when her ex-best friend Champ Hardy told everyone she was questioning her sexuality no one has ever cared about her or loved her except for Wynonna Earp her only friend but when the oldest Earp left town with no warning Nicole was left alone again she was left with her thoughts and can't seem to escape them no matter how hard she tries she’s depressed and suicidal once Wynonna left so did her only family member.

\---

_No one loves you. No one loves you. No one loves you. No one loves you. No one loves you. No one loves you. No one loves you. No one loves you. No one loves you. No one loves you._

“Nicole, you have to get a tutor, you're failing history.” Nicole sits back in the guidance counselors office as the woman tells her about another person that’s probably gonna make fun of her just like everyone else does she has no one. “Yep got it tomorrow after school in the library.” the redhead grabs her backpack and leaves the office as she walks out the front doors she sees Waverly Earp having a disgusting display of affection with her douche of a boyfriend Champ she scoffs rolls her eyes and walks over to her motorcycle, which is the only thing she could afford with a part-time job, then drives out of school to her parents empty house. Nicole’s mom and dad are gone on whatever vacation they decided to take this time spending the money Nicole’s grandparents left her for college so they don’t have to work a day in their lives.

\---

_Your stupid and can’t do anything right. Your stupid and can’t do anything right. Your stupid and can’t do anything right. Your stupid and can’t do anything right. Your stupid and can’t do anything right._

Nicole waits impatiently in the library for her tutor to show up even though she knows they won’t show up this isn’t the first Nicole has been assigned a tutor but as soon as they see Nicole or hear her that they’re tutoring her she waits for ten minutes after the starting time before giving up and walking out as she’s packing up Waverly Earp comes tumbling into the library “Oh god no!” Nicole matters and prays Waverly walks past her. She has nothing against the brunette, but she knows if she and Waverly get close Champs beatings and tauntings will just get worse. She has nothing against the brunette, but she knows if she and Waverly get close Champs beatings and tauntings will just get worse. as much as she doesn’t want to be around Waverly she misses when she used to call her Nic and look up to her now she’s the quiet kid that sits in the back of the class with no friends but always has some kind of injury on her face and right now its a split lip and a fading black eyes 

“I guess so...can we just get this over with?” Waverly scoffs and rolls her eyes “Why you’re failing and need to be tutored.” The redhead leans back in her chair and taps her pencil against the desk “It’s not the tutoring I hate, it's the fact I know your meathead of a boyfriend is going to beat me up even worse tomorrow for talking to his girl.” Waverly fights her argument knowing Nicole is right she's going to end up with a fresh black eye and some new bruise on her face. 

“Yeah you’re right maybe we can keep this a secret.” Nicole scoffs and frowns at the small girl “Even you’re embarrassed by me...forget it Waverly I’ll figure it out myself.” Nicole grabs her stuff and walks out of the library as quick as possible when she gets to her bike. It's in pieces the lights are broken somehow the handles have been torn off and her tires are slashed followed by bits and pieces of the exposed engine around the ground there’s a small note on the seat. 

That’s for hanging out with my girl you idiot _dyke._

She tries to stop her tears, but she fails and crumples the note before stuffing it into her jacket pocket as she walks home she, wipes her face and pulls her leather jacket around herself tighter so she doesn’t freeze from the Purgatory winters she debates telling sheriff Nedley about her bike but she knows Champ’s rich dad will pay him off so the boy will get a slap on the wrist so she leaves it alone and comes to the term with the fact she has to walk to school for now on or until she can find someone whos selling their crore anything she can afford at a minimum wage salary. As she walks towards the house a red jeep pulls up beside her she knows exactly whose car it is “Go away, Waverly!” 

“Nic, why are you walking didn’t you buy that bike?” Nicole nods and wipes her cheeks again before turning towards Waverly so she can see her red puffy eyes “Yeah I did but your boyfriend destroyed it beyond repair now I have to walk to and from school because you needed to tutor me.” 

“You don’t know it was him-” Nicole cuts her off by throwing the crumpled note into the car hitting the brunette’s leg. 

“Yeah, I do he made sure I knew it was him Waves. I can’t keep going through this. I've done it for ten years. I just can’t do this. My body is one thing but now they’re destroying my property. I saved up for that bike for years now it’s gone.” Waverly sighs before pulling the car to a halt. 

“Get in Nic.” the redhead keeps walking to the brunette following her. 

“Nope I’m sorry Waves I appreciate it but spending more time with you is what’s going to get me killed.” Waverly speeds up and gets far enough so she can pull in front of the redhead so she stops walking. 

Waverly speeds up and gets far enough so she can pull in front of the redhead so she stops walking. the redhead sighs before climbing into Waverly’s car. The only talking that happens in the car is Nicole directing Waverly to her house.“Get in the car Nic, and I’m still tutoring you we’ll do it at your house so Champ doesn’t know we’re spending time together you don’t get hurt and I won’t be responsible for you failing.” 

Nicole’s room is a little messy with her bed directly in front of the door against the opposite wall the connected bathroom is on the same wall as the door she has a desk across from the foot of the bed a white light shines through the window above her bed she has a pile of clothes on the floor next to her hamper and a few glasses of water on her nightstand the darkroom is definitely Nicole’s style. Waverly grabs their history textbooks and sits on the bed next to the redhead. The door opens slightly, and Waverly expects her parents to walk in instead a fat orange cat walks in then jumps on the bed with the girls immediately popping down onto Nicole’s lap. Nicole absentmindedly runs her fingers through the cat's fur. The two work on history for the rest of the night until Waverly has to go back home so Nicole makes herself a sandwich for dinner which she only eats half of since she barely has an appetite as she's washing the knife she used her brain keeps telling her to do it just end it right there no one would miss you so she drops the knife into the water then quickly backs up and runs to her room.

\---

While Nicole is leaving the school the following monday from her first tutoring session with Waverly Champ, Pete, Kyle, Jonas and a few other football players walk out from underneath the bleacher next to the front of the school “Hey _dyke_ I thought I warned you about talking to my girl.” The boys surround her so she can’t go anywhere “She’s just tutoring me James.” she knows he hates his real name but she refuses to call him by his nickname no matter what “It’s Champ you bitch!” he hits her square in the jaw then he digs his knee into the redheads stomach she falls to the floor and loses any sight of the sky when all of the boys surround her they start kicking her sides and punching her face she doesn’t worry usually when they do this to her but when she feels and hears a crack in her side she starts crying from the pain she can feel blood falling from her nose luckily she doesn’t think her nose is broken once the football team leaves she lets the pain die down a bit before reaching for her phone while pain shoots up her side she calls an ambulance for herself before knocking out from the pain.

_Three days_ Waverly hasn’t heard from Nicole in three days she starts to get worried especially since she hasn’t seen her around school either so she decides to ask Champ “Champ have you seen Nicole around?” she asks while they’re sitting together at lunch.

“Yeah the boys and I put her in the hospital after she kept talking to you.” he says with a sly smile on his face and he pulls Waverly in tighter 

“Why are you proud about that?!” she exclaims and pushes him off of her.

“Why are you mad at me if you keep talking to her she’s gonna turn you into a _dyke_ all we did was break a couple of ribs and her arm and give her a concussion she’ll live.” he shrugs her comment off before the brunette calls Nicole and the redhead picks up 

“Hello?” Waverly sighs in relief before exploding on the redhead.

“Why the hell didn’t you call me Nic?!”

“I’m not used to having someone care where I am. If you want to come over for our tutoring session you can, the front doors unlocked and I’m in my room.” Waverly hangs up before running out of the school then peeling out of the parking lot.

When she gets to Nicole’s house she quickly gets out of the car and runs into the redhead's house. When she opens the door to the taller girl's room Nicole has bruises and cuts all over her face with two black eyes and a swollen jaw. Her arm is wrapped up in a black fiberglass cast, resting in a sling “Aw Nic you look awful.” Waverly drops her stuff on the ground and walks over to the redhead's bed side “Hey Waves I might be a little high on pain pills I’m not gonna lie.” Waverly lays a kiss on the redhead's forehead before pulling up the desk chair next to the bed “Have you eaten anything?” the redhead shakes her head “Why not?” Nicole shrugs “It hurts too much to move the only things I get up for are the bathroom and to take care of Cj plus I haven't had much of an appetite.” Waverly groans “Nic I’ll be back in twenty minutes with food you are going to eat even if I have to force you to.”

After the two eat dinner Waverly and Nicole settle in for a movie “Nic I’m gonna stay here with you for a while so I can take care of you.” Nicole shakes her head “Wave us being friends is why I’m in this mess. I think we need to stop hanging out before he does something to you to Wave I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if he hurts you.” Waverly skates her head and holds back tears. _Why am I crying?_ She asks herself _We barely know each other._ “No Nic no absolutely not I feel like myself around you I’m not losing you we just need to be more careful we can hang out here and pretend we don’t talk at school.” she doesn’t know why she says what she does next even if it’s best to just stop talking “Okay Waves since you're here can you put this on my bruises?” Waverly nods and Nicole hands her a small tube of cream that helps with pain and coloration then she pulls up her shirt and her chest and abs are littered with bruises and gashes “Nic…” Nicole stops her because she doesn’t want to hear Waverly’s empathetic remarks. Waverly takes the top off the tube and straddles the taller girls thighs then pour some of the cream in her hand she lightly rubs the cream into the redhead’s skin she makes sure to take her time on the redhead's abs so she can spend as much time as possible feeling Nicole up. 

Nicole forgets the pain as the brunette’s nimble fingers move across her body she gains a beating in between her legs “Okay Nic you can flip over.” Waverly says and climbs off the redhead “I might need some help.” Waverly chuckles and jumps off the bed she lightly grabs Nicole’s sides to keep them from moving too much as she moves the taller girl winces and groans in pain she knows the redhead is sore so she gently straddles Nicole’s butt before pulling up her tank top as her hands go across Nicole’s back she realizes how muscular the redhead is she could easily stand up to them but she knows standing up for herself won’t do any good “Nic you have muscles why don’t you stand up for yourself?” the girl underneath her winces when Waverly gets to a particularly sore spot “He always has his friends. I can’t beat them all at the same time.” Waverly sighs and shakes her head “Alright all done Nic do you have to take any meds?” she helps Nicole flip back on her back then the redhead points to her nightstand where four pill bottles sit “How many of each?” Nicole groans “One of everything except pain pills I need two.” Waverly nods and gets all of the taller girls pills and fills her cup of water on her nightstand downstairs at the fridge then heads back upstairs with the cup in her hand “Here you go Nic.” Nicole puts all her medication in her mouth then takes a sip of water taking all the medication with it “W-when can you go back?” Waverly asks and grabs Nicole’s hand “I should be fine to go back at the end of next week but I’ll still be sore and I’ll have to avoid Chump so it doesn’t get worse but I'll survive.” Waverly nods and gets her stuff “I’ll come by tomorrow Nic...with dinner.” Nicole smiles at her and the brunette lays a light kiss on Nicole’s forehead before leaving the redhead’s house.

Until Nicole can go back she brings the redhead leftovers from Gus, helps rub her bruise cream on and get her medication for her when Nicole and Waverly are both in school they don’t look or talk to each other in public or anywhere someone can rat them out to Champ or one of his friend or evil henchman as Nicole calls them they have little rendezvous in the bathroom during fourth period so Waverly can check in with Nicole’s pain and bruises. 

Eventually started getting suspicious of Waverly blowing off plans so she couldn’t see Nicole as much as she would like to but what she doesn’t know of is all the horrible and dark thoughts that flood Nicole’s head every time she cancels plans or the fact that Nicole keeps debating whether or not her life is worth living anymore the debates haven’t stopped if anything they got worse when the one person she has keeps canceling, of course, she understands that they need to keep their friendship a secret for Nicole's sake but that doesn’t stop the voices in her head from poisoning her thoughts. 

_She's getting bored of you. She doesn’t like you anymore. You're not the one she's kissing, goodnight she isn't telling you I love you. She just feels bad for you. Your friendship is just a pity._

\---

Too many thoughts Nicole is losing her mind she can’t stop thinking her brain is running a mile a minute she hasn’t seen or spoken to Waverly in a week every time they have plans to hang out at Nicole’s house Waverly cancels because Champ wants to do something together. Nicole tries to go for a run and clear her head but it doesn’t work especially since she passes Gus’ house on the way she can see Champ and Waverly making out on the porch it makes things worse since she’s smiling she doesn’t need Nicole to be happy she’s happy without her all she needs is her aunt, reputation and her perfect boyfriend when Nicole gets home she decides she’s going to do it she’s finally going to be free from the pain and suffering she won’t be abused when she’s dead her inner voices can’t bug her if shes were gone it’ll be a sweet release no one would miss her Waverly will get over it and marry Champ Hardy when they get older Nicole will be forgotten before she graduates whatever amazing university she gets into her parents will be happy they can sell the house so they never have to come back to Purgatory ever again and Wynonna probably doesn’t even think about her anymore everyone will be just fine maybe even happier without her.

She grabs some expired medications and brings them with her to her bathroom. She leaves them on the sink so she can write a note to Waverly she knows the brunette will find her. She leaves the note on the bathroom counter and grabs a cup of water. She pours some of the pills in her hand, fills her mouth with water, and drops the pills in her mouth. After she swallows she starts to get dizzy and falls on the ground even while trying to grip the counter she knocks the rest of the pills on the ground her vision starts to get blurry and waits to knock out.

\---

After Waverly gets in a fight with Champ she heads to Nicole’s house to apologize for being absent so much when she walks up to the door she realizes it’s unlocked and pushes it open and calls out to the redhead she gets no answer even though the redheads trying her hardest to make noise upstairs. Waverly goes up the stairs and pushes Nicole’s room open she calls for Nicole again the redhead groans giving away her location she goes in the bathroom and sees Nicole lying on the ground with pills surrounding her the cup on the counter is spilled on the counter she drops to the ground and pulls Nicole's head into her lap “Nic why did you do this.” she pulls her phone out of her pocket and calls an ambulance to Nicole’s house “I-I’m s-sorry W-Waves I-I lo-” she knocks out and Waverly can feel the redhead go limp “No Nic wake up! Please don’t leave me I-I need you!” Everything seems like a blur. The paramedics get there and take Nicole to the hospital. Waverly packs a bag of Nicole’s clothes for both of them. She hopes Nicole will be fine but she has no idea if she will. When she goes into the bathroom to get Nicole’s toothbrush and hairbrush she sees the note and reads it.

_Waverly,_

_I can’t deal with the pain anymore I need to go you’ll be fine without me but I need you to know that I’m in love with you I wish I was brave enough to tell you in person but I’m not I can’t watch you be so happy without me please don’t mourn me enjoy your life get married have kids do what makes you happy don’t limit yourself for anyone especially not your husband go to college live your life and if Wynonna asks about me tell her that she will always be my best friend and I have missed her ever since she moved away._

_Goodbye, Nicole_

Waverly wipes the tears from her cheeks and stuffs the note in her pocket before rushing to the hospital. When she gets in the door she immediately heads to the receptionist desk “I’m here for Nicole Haught.” the lady types a few things into the computer before turning to Waverly with a small frown “She’s getting her stomach pumped right now they were able to revive her but they don’t know if she’ll survive if you want you can wait until she gets put in another room.” Waverly thanks her with a nod so her voice doesn’t betray her by cracking and sits in the waiting room. While she’s waiting she doesn’t even notice it’s past her curfew and she gets a call from Gus and walks outside to answer her phone.

“Waverly where the hell are you?!” Gus yells and Waverly finally breaks down. She lets the tears escape her eyes and lets her sobs break out from her throat.

“I’m at the hospital N-Nicole tried to kill herself and it’s my fault I kept canceling plans with her because of Champ and she felt like no one cared about her any more if I wouldn't have given into Champ she wouldn’t be getting her stomach pumped right now.” she says in between sobs and choppy breaths 

“We’re on our way.” Gus hangs up the phone and Waverly doesn’t even notice the _‘we’re’_ that fell from her lips she sits outside and cries while ignoring Champs many phone calls and text messages she doesn’t realize the time passing until she feels arms wrap around her she expects Gus to be the one holding her but when she wraps her arms around the person she feels leather “Nonna?” Wynonna looks down at her sobbing sister “Hey baby girl let’s go inside it’s cold out here.” Wynonna leads them inside and sits next to the bag Waverly packed at Nicole’s house “Can you tell me what happened?” Waverly goes through everything that happened with her and Nicole since she started tutoring her and makes sure she lets Wynonna and Gus read the note Nicole left not even thinking about the confession of love she received from Nicole “My best f-friend tried to kill herself.” Wynonna tries to hide her emotions and keeps her tough-guy image but she can't a few tears escape her eyes and holds onto Waverly tighter. “Nicole Haught?!” the receptionist calls and the three stand up at the same time 

“Are you family?” Waverly shakes her head.

“No her family doesn’t care about her we’re all she's got and if you don’t let us see her I will hurt you.” Wynonna is not going to let a receptionist stop her from seeing her best friend no matter what.

“She's in room 425 but I should tell you she’s in a coma the doctors can't say if or when she’ll wake up she also has a concussion from falling on the ground which we need to monitor carefully.” Waverly thanks her before the three head to Nicole’s room. When they walk in Nicole is connected to IV’s, her face is pale, paler than it was when Waverly found her it breaks Waverly’s heart that her boyfriend caused this and she didn’t do anything to stop it she stood by and let it happen 

“Waves stop it’s not your fault.” Wynonna could tell what’s going through her sisters head by the look on her face as she looks at Nicole 

“Yes, it is I’m dating the guy who put her through hell since elementary, and I did nothing to help her I didn’t say a damn thing this is my fault I kept canceling on her for him too I’m the worst person to love yet she fell for me and what hurts most is that I’m in love with her too.” Wynonna pulls Waverly into a hug.

“I know my best friend she would never blame you for this she’s in love with you she made sure you knew that so you wouldn't blame yourself.” they don’t notice Gus slip out the room to give them some privacy with their friend.

\---

She hasn’t seen Nicole’s smile in two weeks. She's been in a coma for two weeks and she doesn’t know how much longer she can survive without her. She feels so empty without the redhead in her life to be there for her. Champ has been trying to get Waverly to stop spending every single free second with Nicole at her bedside even Wynonna spends her days with Nicole just in case she wakes up neither of them wants Nicole to wake up by herself even the doctors are encouraging them to stop holding out hope for her to wake up anytime soon but they refuse to give up hope for Nicole especially since Waverly hasn’t told Nicole she feels the same she wants to give Nicole and her a chance all she has to do now is break up with Champ he's making it difficult when he constantly cuts her off when she tries to.

Waverly has a chair pulled up next to Nicole’s bed and grabs the redheads hand in between both of hers just to cover hers “Nic I’m not giving up hope on you yet I-I love you Nicole no I’m in love with you and I couldn’t live with myself if I can’t tell you when your conscious so please wake up for me Nic please.” she begs and sobs into Nicole’s arm “Waverly!” Champ huffs in the room 

“What do you want Champ?” she asks as she wipes the tears from her eyes and walks over to him “You’re my girlfriend and you spend more time here with her than me!

“You put her in here you idiot you caused her all the pain she tried to get rid of how can you live with yourself it’s your fault-” he cuts her off by swiping his hand against her face leaving a red mark on her cheek they didn’t see Wynonna witnessing their fight until she punches him in the face “Were done Champ!” Waverly yells before walking back into Nicole's room letting Wynonna do whatever she wants to the boy-man. 

“You hurt my sister and my best friend you are going to learn to never beat up anyone when peacemaker is shoved against your balls.” everyone in town knows the name of Wyatt Earp’s gun and no one wants to get threatened by Wynonna with it because they know she’s serious. 

“I-it was an accident Wynonna I-I swear I-I-I love her!” Wynonna smashes his head against the ground and she laughs menacingly.

“Oh god, you are so screwed when Nicole hears what you did to Waverly you might not be a dude anymore I’m going to have so much fun watching her do something she should have done a long time ago.” Wynonna leaves the hospital to take a walk.

\---

When Waverly gets back in the room she takes her seat by Nicole’s bed and takes her hand again “We’re finally free to be together when you wake up Nic so please wake up.” She looks up and down Nicole’s body hoping for any movement or any sign of life so she moves her chair back against the wall after giving the redhead a quick peck on the lips.

After Wynonna gets back from her hour-long walk to blow off steam Champ has left scared for his life for when Nicole wakes up he knows she has muscles he knows he will lose a fight against her filled up with rage from hurting Waverly. They sit in silence occasionally stealing glances at each other when they aren’t staring at the redhead but they’re so lost in thought when they look at her they don't see Nicole’s finger twitch or her eyes flutter open “W-Waves?” Waverly jumps up from her seat and tackles Nicole in a hug “Oh my god you’re awake I missed you so much!” Nicole points to her throat signaling for water. Wynonna runs out of the room and gets a small cup of water, a nurse, and a doctor. She hands Nicole the water she drinks while the nurse asks questions “Okay can you tell me your name?” the nurse asks as she writes down Nicole’s vitals

“Nicole Rayleigh Haught.” Wynonna holds herself back from making a snarky joke about Nicole’s last name 

“What’s the last thing you remember?” the asks as he checks Nicole’s eyes for any signs of her concussion still affecting her 

“I-I was about to tell Waverly something important.” the doctor raises his eyebrows and asks what she was going to tell her “It’s personal.” the doctor gives her an understanding nod before asking a few more questions “You look great Nicole you might have a little trouble walking for the first day or so but I’m sure your friends will help you with that they haven’t left your side.” he says before walking out of the room with the nurse.

“Wynonna can I have some time with Nicole please?” Wynonna nods and walks out of the room and Waverly turns to Nicole and grabs her hand “Don’t talk I want to tell you something important…” Nicole nods and waits for her to continue “I read your note and more specifically that you love me…”Nicole opens her mouth to speak but Waverly covers her mouth “I’m not done beautifully. I broke up with Champ for a few reasons but the biggest one is that I’m in love with you too I want to give us a chance and I know it might be a little difficult for you to believe that I love you but I’m going to make sure you know it no matter what I do.” Nicole pulls Waverly in for a rough kiss that fills her heart with joy and love “God I’ve wanted to do that since I read your note.” Nicole smiles at her and asks for more water Waverly gladly obliges and gets a few cups of water for the redhead.

\---

After a few days Nicole can walk without too much strain in her legs now that she’s recovered Waverly and Wynonna have been arguing back and forth on whether or not they should tell Nicole about Champ slapping Waverly Wynonna wants to see Nicole go off on the boy-man and finally get the revenge she deserves while Waverly is worried she’ll hurt herself again or Champ will hurt her. “Waves you have to tell Nicole!” Nicole walks into the room after walking up and down the hall a few times while they’re waiting for the discharge papers 

“Tell me what?” Waverly sighs and leads Nicole over to the bed 

“Look Nicole I’m going to tell you this but I want you to promise you won’t do anything crazy.” Nicole agrees and Waverly continues “When you were still in a coma Champ got mad that I was here all the time so I yelled at him he couldn’t handle it and he…hit me.” fire grows in Nicole’s eyes and a scowl grows on her face 

“I’m going to kill him!” Nicole tries to get up but Waverly sits on her lap to keep her on the bed “No Nic you're still recovering I don’t want you to get hurt again you died in my arms babe I can’t risk losing you ever again.” Nicole wraps her arms around the brunette while Wynonna smiles at their interaction. At that moment she knows her best friend is the perfect person for Waverly; she can trust Nicole with her sister’s heart. “Alright miss Haught you are good to go please be careful you lost a bit of muscle mass from being under for half a month.” Nicole thanks him then the three go to Nicole’s house.

When they get there Gus is out front with a moving truck and a few pieces of paper in her hand the three walk up to the pepper-haired woman “Gus what’s going on?” Waverly asks “Nicole I want you to come live with us I want you to be surrounded by people that love you not stuck in this house by yourself every day so if you sign these papers I will be your legal guardian so you and Waverly can still be together but anything that requires an adult's permission you can come to me.” Nicole hugs the older woman and whispers a thank you in her ear “It’s no problem Nicole you make my girls happy so are you okay with it?” Nicole grabs the papers and uses the truck as a steady surface to write on then hands the papers back to the older woman. Waverly squeals and tackles Nicole to the ground with a grunt “Ow I love you too baby.” Waverly peppers Nicole’s face with light kisses “Yo PDA we need to get Nicole’s stuff!” the two laugh before getting off the ground together and heading upstairs to get Nicole’s stuff.

While they’re packing up Nicole’s stuff Waverly finds a large rectangular black box in the back of her closet she pulls it out and lays it on the bed 

“Nic, what’s this?” Nicole notices the box she tried to forget she had so hard when her parents found it 

  
  


“Open it.” Waverly opens the box slowly revealing an acoustic guitar 

“Surprise, I play the guitar!” Nicole mocks enthusiasm with an exaggerated movement of her hands 

“Wow...that’s sexy.” Waverly walks over to Nicole and grabs the redheads shirt in a tight fist “You’re probably really good with your hands huh?” Nicole gulps and holds back a shutter at her girlfriend's words 

“If I would’ve known I would get this reaction from you I would have told you a long time ago.” Waverly giggles and pulls the redhead down for a slow and passionate kiss. Wynonna walks in the room and scoffs the two pull apart and start packing everything up again.

“How am I supposed to support your relationship when all you do is makeout!” Wynonna says and grabs another box 

“You love us and want us to be happy and putting my tongue down your sister's throat makes me happy.” Wynonna laughs and pulls Nicole into a hug “I missed you, Cole.” Nicole smiles and reminisces on all the times they spent together before she moved away “I missed you too Wyn.” 

\---

After they pack all of Nicole’s belongings and load them into the truck the three of them head to the McCready household in the moving truck while Gus drives Waverly’s jeep back. Wynonna is getting a little annoyed by her sister and best friend's relationship but they’re happy and that’s all she ever wants.

When they pull up to the house Champ is waiting for them on the front porch “Waves I might do something stupid.” Nicole warns before getting out of the truck followed by Waverly who immediately grabs the redheads hand to keep her by her side Wynonna rushes up to the porch and throws the boy-man to the ground “What are you doing here?!” the boy stumbles up in a sitting position when he tries to get up Wynonna puts her foot on his chest.

“I just want to talk to my girlfriend!” he says while Nicole and Waverly walk onto the porch their hands still intertwined “I broke up with you after you slapped me!” Nicole drops Waverly’s hand and pushes Wynonna out of the way. A smile grows on the older Earp’s face. Waverly tries to stop Nicole but Wynonna gets in the way. Nicole pushes Champ down on the ground with her foot.

“You aren’t so tough by yourself huh? Or do you think you're so tough that you can hit Waverly because she yelled at you well I’ve got some news for you buddy you aren’t that tough.” the redhead digs her foot further into his chest and he cries out in pain “I’m not going to fight you Waverly wouldn’t like that but if you ever lay a finger on Waverly again I will hurt you.” she gives her a swift kick in the chest before walking back to the Earps. Champ scrabble up and runs off of the porch, gets in his truck, and drives away. “Fuck that felt great!” Nicole exclaims and high fives Wynonna.

Waverly pushes past Wynonna and hugs the redhead “Thank you for not fighting him.” Nicole sighs and nods “Of course Wave.” She lays a kiss on the brunette’s head.

After they unload and unpack everything into Nicole’s new room including getting Calamity Jane settled in as well Waverly and Nicole lay in Nicole’s new bed together “I’m so glad we can spend every night together, Nic.” the redhead rubs her hand up and down the smaller girl’s back and sighs contently “I am too now I don’t have to walk to school.” a light knock comes from the other side of the door “Come in!” Waverly calls and Gus walks in with Sheriff Nedley “Nicole Nedely wants your side of the story for everything that has happened since it started.” Nicole nods as Waverly gets up to leave Nedely takes a seat in the desk chair. She tells him everything from her old friendship with Champ and her telling him she’s questioning her sexuality then he outed her every day they would physically or verbally abuse her. She even hands him a shoebox of the notes he left in her locker or on her desk “Why did you keep all of these Nicole?” Nedley asks as he continues writing down her story “Just in case I ever came to you he also destroyed my bike I don’t know if Waverly still has the note he left though.” Nedley nods and closes his notepad “I’ve got everything I need. I'll check the school's cameras if you have any more information come by the station.” 

As soon as he leaves with the box of notes under his arm Waverly walks back into the room with a soft look on her face and sits on the bed next to the redhead “Are you okay Nic?” the redhead nods with a smile on her face before gently kissing the smaller girl “I’m great baby I’m so glad you’re by my side.” Waverly bites her lip as she blushes and rubs the back of her neck “I love you baby come on Gus finished dinner.” Waverly grabs the redhead's hand and pulls her out of bed then down the stairs to the kitchen where Gus’ homemade cooking is wafting through the air Nicole hasn’t had Gus’ food fresh since Wynonna left. “Go ahead and sit girls. I'll serve y’all dinner.” The couple sits at the table while Gus serves them dinner.

After dinner, Nicole and Waverly settle into Waverly’s bed and watch a movie. Of course, Gus has them keep the door open but they don’t mind. All that matters to them is that they are together and Nicole has a genuine smile on her face for the first time in years. During the move, Waverly ends up drifting off to sleep on the redhead's chest as a pillow. She runs her fingers down the small girl's face making sure not to wake the small girl and admires the way the light dances across her perfect skin “Yo Haught!” Wynonna scream whispers as she gently sits next to Nicole and her sister.

“Yeah, Wynonna?” she doesn’t move her attention. Her eyes stay glued to her girlfriend laying on her chest “I’m glad that you’re here Cole I want to tell you first I’m moving back.” Nicole finally peels her attention from one Earp to the other.

“Really?!” the older Earp nods “That’s great Wyn I’m glad I missed your annoying ass and I know Waverly will be happy to.” Nicole runs her fingers through Waverly’s hair.

“I know so tell me Cole what are you doing after high school?” Nicole only made up her mind about what she wanted to do on the day she almost lost her life. She still hasn’t told Waverly about it but it’s what she wants.

“When I was on the way to the hospital after Waves found me Nedley was in the ambulance with me when I woke up I remember him comforting me and telling me that I’ll make it through at that moment I decided that I want to help people I want to be the cop that Nedley was today when he was asking me about Champ he made sure I wasn’t uncomfortable or panicking.” Wynonna puts her hand on the redhead's shoulder and fake vomits with a smile after on both their faces.

“As much as I hate cops I know you’d be a good one Haught plus if you know how to use a gun you can keep Waverly safe when you two move away together.” Nicole smiles and looks down at the smaller girl to make sure she’s still asleep.

“Do you think me and Waves will be together that long?” Nicole asks and watches as a smile grows on the older Earps face.

“I think you and Waves will get married. I have never once seen you or Waverly look at anyone the way you look at each other. I would be happy to see my best friend and sister get married. I have known about the way you fell for Waverly since middle school.” Nicole blushes.

“Really?” the older Earp nods “Yeah you’re obvious I’m gonna let you two sleep.” Wynonna slips out the room and leaves the door ajar so the couple has a bit of privacy without breaking Gus’ rule. Nicole shuts off the tv, carefully slides off her shirt, and situates herself against the pillow as soon as she’s comfortable she can feel Waverly’s grip tighten on her waist. 

\---

The first day back to school for Nicole no one in the halls dares to make eye contact with her Waverly finds out that Champ ran to his friends after Nicole threatened him his friends told everyone about how scared he was now everyone is so scared of the redhead they don’t want to risk getting on her bad side anymore which makes Nicole and Waverly more confident to be themselves at school Champ hasn’t said one slur or even batted an eye at the two. All of the cheerleaders that usually question Waverly’s leading capability haven't said anything out of fear. 

After Nedley went through all the security footage and with a writing sample they were able to link Champ to the abuse along with a few of his friends from the footage and Champ’s confession now all Nicole has to do is decide whether or not she wants to press charges Nicole’s debating but both Wynonna and Waverly think she should since the youngest Earp felt her die in her arms and Nicole’s near-death experience really hurt Wynonna more than she thought it would but Nicole doesn’t know if punishing him will make her feel better “Nic baby I felt you die in my arms you have to press charges I almost lost you and if that boy-man doesn’t get what he deserves I’m going to be pissed!”

“Look Waves I get it-” Waverly cuts her off “No you don’t! Feeling the love of my life die in my arms was something I never thought would happen but it did Champ deserves to get put away!”

“I-I’m so sorry Waves I didn’t think about it that way you’re right he needs to gain consequences for his actions I-I’m gonna call, Nedley.” Nicole calls Nedley and tells him she wants to press charges for all the presumed guilty teenagers.

\---

Epilogue…

Champ, Pete, Kyle, and Jonas with a few other members of the football team are ruled guilty with the amount of evidence against them Champ and his closest friends are allowed to finish high school while on parole then will have to serve five years in federal prison for harassment, hate crimes and destruction of property while the other guys that harassed Nicole will serve six months in prison after high school then a year of parole for harassment. Waverly couldn’t be happier that her girlfriend's abusers will be gone after high school of course the football team begged Nicole to drop the charges but she refused after the years of abuse they put her through she didn’t think they deserved mercy. 

When Wynonna told Waverly she’s staying in Purgatory the brunette became even happier than she was before but she had a completely different reaction to Nicole telling her she wants to be a cop she started rambling about Nicole risking her life everyday and she doesn’t want Nicole working late nights and early mornings but she was scared of another person in her life at risk of leaving or dying but eventually she gave in when Nicole told her why she wanted to go to the academy.

After they graduate Nicole has to move to the city for three months for the academy Waverly doesn’t want her to leave but she knows that’s what she wants to do with her life so they made long-distance work it was rough of course they hated they couldn’t fall asleep in each other’s arms so most nights they fall asleep on facetime so they can still sleep ‘next’ to each other. On Nicole’s graduation day from the academy Waverly speeds towards the city so she can finally see Nicole in person again as soon as she gets to the ceremony they reunite with the brunette jumping into her arms the redhead spins them around a bit “I missed you so much!” Waverly says into her girlfriend's neck with tears coming out of her eyes “I missed you too baby.” Nicole put the girl down before they moved through the ceremony.

After three years of dating, Nicole asks Waverly to marry her under the stars in a picnic in the back of her recently bought pick up truck they share tears and smiles for the rest of the night they even have a steamy makeout session right after the redhead proposed. They end up getting married on the McCready land with just their closest friends and family. The small ceremony makes the two girls happier than they could imagine. They go on to have two daughters who are complete opposites like Waverly and Wynonna one is a tiny Waverly but straight and their oldest is who Nicole wanted to be in highschool even down to being gay.

They’re happy together of course they have small fights and disagreement and Nicole gets panic attacks at times when people are homophobic to them but she doesn’t mind even after the boys who bullied her got out of prison they stayed away from the couple most of them moved away from Purgatory all together but Champ changed for the good in prison he became less hateful and homophobic when he got out he stayed in Purgatory and started a family with Stephanie Jones (Who also became less of a bitch after the football team left) he passed the law enforcement test and became one of Nicole’s deputies when Nedley retired they got their friendship back again but Waverly still refused to see him no matter what. Even after everything, they went through they wouldn’t change a thing they’re in love with a beautiful family and very successful careers. Being with Waverly doesn’t risk pain anymore when she comes home to her beautiful wife and two gorgeous daughters.

  
  



End file.
